


save the commander

by navysealdeathstare (machogwapito)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Time Travel, heroes who don't want to be heroes but have to be heroes, oh daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machogwapito/pseuds/navysealdeathstare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel and Grace are moving to Hawaii and Danny receives a message he wishes he didn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	save the commander

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt-based: Hawaii Five-0 + Heroes, "save the cheerleader, save the world".
> 
> No actual plot, but might become part of a series?

"We're going to Hawaii, Daniel," Rachel speaks into his ear, her voice soft despite the pain her words bring, "Grace and I. And that's final."

There's a click and the call is ended, Danny's lips tightening into a line before he finally pulls his cellphone away from the side of his head. And then he does it again—presses the call button, watches Rachel's name appear on screen along with a picture he once thought she was beautiful in. It rings forever until he realizes she won't answer. Then he ends the call himself and stops his car, swerving to the side and leaving it in park against the sidewalk. In his rearview mirror, he sees an old man in tattered clothes walking towards his car, but right now he doesn't have the strength to feel suspicious.

One second passes. Another. But soon enough the moment is falling all around him, and Danny screams and yells as he hits his steering wheel once, then twice, then three times, before finally slumping forward and pressing his forehead against the rubber with a harsh, choked sob. To lose his daughter to his ex-wife was one thing, but to hear they were leaving New Jersey to go to _Hawaii_ —the thought of it is unbearable. _Unbelievable_. Somewhere in between it all Danny has the guts to look up at the ceiling of his car and ask God why he has such a sick sense of humor, and he smiles in the most sardonic manner he can muster before shutting his eyes tight. Perhaps if he'd left them open he would've noticed the old man's foot in mid-air and his position unmoving. And then he would've taken the cue to run.

It's forty-five seconds before Danny opens his eyes again, but this time, there's a sight waiting for him through the windshield.

He stares at the Asian man who stands before him, his hair unruly and reaching for the sky, a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. He wears a trenchcoat of black fabric above a black button-down and pants, and Danny's thinking  _Matrix_ before something catches his eye.

At the end of the road, where the main street begins again, there is a red Ferrari.

It's speeding up, Danny can tell.

But only because all he can see is a blur of the car's body and the black and yellow logo.

His eyes widen in confusion, and as panic sets into his skin, his hand falls to the gun in its holster, his other curling around the handle of his car door before he moves to push it open. Danny's foot touches the ground, then the other follows, and he stares at the other man with a feeling of trepidation sinking deep in his stomach. He swallows and glares.

"Who're you?" he asks, and if his voice trembles towards the end, he's not going to mention it.

"My name is Max Bergman," the other man replies without missing a beat. "And I come from the future." There's a slight twitch to his lips, an amused look in his eyes that could easily be confused with fondness. "You look different without the buzz cut."

Now Danny's definitely pulling his gun out, hands anchoring it as he aims it towards the other man. "I'll say it again," he says, his voice harder. "Who the  _hell_ are you?"

"I have a message for you," Max says, and he takes steps forward before Danny's grip tightens and his finger nearly pulls the trigger. Danny swallows, a bead of sweat dripping down the side of his face as he continues to glare. "Don't you  _dare_  take another step forward, Marty McFly, or I swear to  _God_ I'll shoot."

Max pauses at this, head tilting slightly as if considering, but he continues nevertheless until the barrel of Danny's gun is pressing against his chest. Danny's breath gets caught somewhere between his throat and his clavicle.

"Save the commander." The time traveler enunciates each syllable, consonants coming out in perfect diction and vowels formed in precise shapes of his lips. "Save the world."

Danny's reaction is swift: "What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Only you can stop it," Max replies, cryptic and simple and sending Danny's mind into overdrive as he takes steps backward away from the black-clad man. "Be the one we need, Daniel."

Danny shakes his head from side to side quickly, the hand holding his gun shaking as he continues to backtrack. "I don't know what you're talking out," he whispers. "I don't know wh—" He collides with something solid, and with a quick whirl around that has his gun dropping to the ground he sees the man in his rearview mirror, frozen with his foot in mid-air like he's trapped in a still-life picture. The beginning of a rant blooms on his tongue, and as he turns his head to look at Max once more, he realizes the man is walking away from him.

"Hey!" Danny yells, quickly rushing after him. "Hey, what the hell?! You can't—you have to fix this! I don't know what you're talking about, you crazy schmuck, what are you—"

"Save the commander! Save the world!" Max's voice is loud and echoes through the silence, and as Danny reaches out to grasp the back of his trenchcoat, Max flickers out of existence and the sound of rushing cars begins to fill his ears. There's a beeping noise, wheels, the city noises beginning to fill his surroundings and his hand curling around air.

Danny's head hurts. "Max?" he calls out, to no avail.

_Save the commander, save the world._

His head is spinning, his hand clenching into a fist as it falls to his side.

He turns around and sees the old man trying to sneak into his open driver's door, and Danny shouts out a 'hey!' and chases him away.

_Save the commander, save the world._

He slides into the automobile and grips his steering wheel tight. It was a hallucination. A dream. A picture brought about by emotional distress, just like when his best friend got pulled under by waves and Danny thought he was drowning on solid land.

Rachel and Grace are going to Hawaii, and Danny's seeing Asian men who think he's some kind of hero.

_Save the commander, save the world._

"But who's the commander...?" Danny grumbles, staring out the windshield.

Max does not return.


End file.
